From Father to Son & into Best Friend
by nsam85
Summary: Carl hears grunts ad whimpering in the woods. His instinct is to run to get help from him his dad, but recognizes the grunts sound like his dad. In the trees, Shane is doing Rick, and it's clear it's not consensual. Taking action, Carl and Rick teach Shane a lesson. Carl I 14ish, set on Hershel's farm. No real incest. rape/non consensual sex. Don't like, Don't read. Complete


Carl watched, transfixed with the scene in front of him. Walking past Hershel's barn, he heard whimpering coming from the woods. At first, he thought a walker had attacked someone. Standing perfectly still, he tried to focus where exactly the sounds were coming from. Quietly, and carefully, he made his way to the edge of the woods. The sounds were becoming more prominent. Taking a few more steps into the woods, he stopped when he recognized the voices. Well, one voice at the moment. His dad was groaning and he could tell he was crying as well. Walking a bit faster because he worried that his dad was being attacked, he almost stumbled right into a clearing.

In front of him, his dad was bound to a tree blind folded; clothing waded in his mouth, and was naked from the waist down. Behind him, was Shane, also naked from the waist down. Not getting a clear enough picture, he slowly moved to his left, and watched as Shane was...he stopped, shook his hand, closed his eyes and reopened them. The scene hadn't changed. Shane seemed to be pounding into his dad from behind. His thrusts were so hard, and fast, that he barely saw his penis. It looked huge, though truthfully, he only had seen his dad's and a couple of friend's nude before. He had never seen his dad with a boner though. He had only just started puberty a few months ago. He hadn't learned about masturbation until last month, and since then had become an addict.

As he watched Shane fuck his dad, it was clear his dad was in pain, and not that good kind of pain either. Looking closer at Shane's dick, he could tell he was making his dad bled because his penis was red. Heat began to rise in his face, furious at seeing his dad like this, raped. Hands shaking, he slowly made his way around the clearing, making sure he made absolutely no sound. Still, being a teenage boy, he glanced down at his own crotch, which had become hard.

"Stop being such a pussy Rick!" he heard Shane growl at his dad. Looking up, he was able to make out Shane's face. He was sneering at his dad, with a cruel smile across his lips. He gave a couple of harsh laughs, pounding into his dad with each one.

"Your boys' soft Rick! Lori needs a real man's dick, not one that well..." he broke off, leaned down and jerked his dad's dick until his penis was hard.

"Look at that, it's curved a bit and it's uncut. Gross man." he sneered, reaching his hand down and flicking his dad's nuts harshly, making him jump and cry out.

Shane pulled his dick out of Rick and walked around. Grabbing his hair, he yanked the blind fold down, so his dad could see. Lifting their dicks, he lined them up one on top of the other. Both had quite a lot of hair around the bases of their dicks, and around the nuts as well. Shane's dick was thick, probably a third thicker than Ricks. Shane's was perfectly straight, while his dad's curved slightly to the left, and foreskin covering the head of his dick.

"Dude, uncut guys are gross. I don't know how many times Lori told me mine was better, my thick cock fit perfectly inside of her. It doesn't smell, and well, I mean." he slapped his face hard, pushed him to the ground, and before Rick could prepare himself, Shane rammed it in, causing his knees to give way. Pulling out again, he stood up, and made a weird face, closing his eyes, concentrated hard. Spurts of piss came out of his dick, landing all over Rick, and Shane laughed cruelly.

"After I'm done fucking you, I might do the same to Carl. Then I'm outta here. No one will know where you are. Some animal or maybe a walker will come along and eat you up. Walkers," he laughed cruelly," will usually go for the the first thing that sticks out of the body. So they'll go right straight to your dick and just chew it off." he finished. Moving around again, he aimed his dick again at Ricks back end, and mercilessly shoved it again, earning another strangled cry from Rick.

Carl's eyes were burning, tears running down, body shaking; rage might have been an understatement. He didn't know how he did it, but he picked up a sizeable rock and chucked at Shane's head. Grunting, Shane stood up on wobbly legs, turned around, fell to his knees, and just as he fell face first onto the ground, he made eye contact with Carl. Sobbing, Carl ran up to his dad, and when he touched him, his dad started to cry whimper, waiting for Shane to finish him. When he meets his eyes, tears erupted, not wanting his boy to ever see his dad like this. Untying his hands, Carl grabbed Shane's pant that had been slung aside, and wiped up much of the mess Shane had left on him. Turning, he raised his gun to the back of Shane's head, but his dad stilled his hand.

"But Dad," he began, furiously.

"No Carl, we'll take him to the others, let them decide." he said, though it pained him to think Shane might get off if he said the right thing to the right group of people at camp.

"I don't want anyone to know what he did to you though!" he replied, eyes burning.

"He was going to leave the group, so we don't have to worry about him." Rick said, watching Carl. In his mind, he had another idea. Shane had said he was going to do the same to Carl. Staring at Shane's unconscious form on the ground, he eyed his son.

"Carl," he began, looking unsure. How should he proceed with his plan...?

"Carl," he said again with more certainty. "How would you like to t lose your virginity to this piece of garbage?" he said, voice shaking, nudging Shane with his boot. Looking at Carl, he watched his face.

Carl stared down as well, partly to look at Shane, and then to look at his own crotch. He was still hard, and he wanted to get Shane back for hurting his dad. Looking up, he gave him a hard look and nodded once, with certainty.

Looking around on the ground, Rick picked up Shane's clothing Carl had use to clean him up. Pressing the pants into a rather puddle of Shane's urine, he picked it up and put it in Shane's mouth as a gag. Then, he used the same piece of cloth as a blind fold on Shane. Carl helped his dad tie Shane's arms and legs, and waited, as Rick ran real quickly to the battered old truck Shane decided to take with him when he finally left. With effort, they heaved Shane into the bed, tied him securely, and drove through a field that wasn't visible from the house. Deciding, to make haste, they drove as fast as possible, making as many turns as possible, going down roads that had no markers on them, and ending up well over 75 miles away. They would make sure to remove signs, or maps on their way back, ensuring Shane wouldn't find his way back to the farm. They would not be killing him. Rick kept staring at Carl, who had a very prominent bulge in his pants. Looking down at his own crotch, he had also felt the same.

"Come on, Dad!" he said, grabbing at his tent.

Laughing, Rick reached over and gave him a little tug through his pants. Carl reached over and did the same to him, but he didn't let that happen for long before he removed his hand. Looking chastised, Carl sulked. Ruffling his hair, Rick turned the truck on the next road, looking for a good spot to drop him off. They had packed as much supplies as possible, making sure Shane would have enough to survive. Along the way, they tested looked for cars that they could drive back in, leaving the truck for Shane. Settling on a small, quiet compact car, Carl drove it behind Rick that they would leave in after the deed was done.

"Here we go." he said, and they turned onto a dirt road that ended in a loop around a halfway burned building, with two corridors of high fencing and a sign that read "Maintenance Outlet: Keep Out". Carl scooted over into the driver's seat as Rick made a quick inspection of the building. For a precaution, he tore down any writing that indicated what and where this was located. Inside, there were two rooms, one with many empty cubby holes along the walls. There was a metal desk with the drawers open, as if someone had come in and stole anything of value. A computer monitor and keyboard sat atop the desk with now modem. Ropes hung from the ceiling, and extension cords on pegs by the door to the second room. The second room was burnt out. Nothing of value could be salvaged there.

Smiling, Rick exited the building gave Carl a thumbs up. Matching his dads smile, he got out, grabbing ropes from behind the seat. Walking to the back of the truck, they stared down at Shane, who was still blindfolded. It was obvious he was awake, for when Carl picked up the supply bag; he struck out hard with his leg. Rick, being ready for this, yanked Carl back as soon as he had the bag, and the foot hit nothing. After carrying their supplies to the building, they set up Shane's gear, leaving food rations, water jugs, two small guns, and 3 knives. Carl went back outside and kept watch on top of the building, making sure there were no walkers or anything else that could harm them. Rick however, sat down at the desk and wrote a letter to Shane.

"Shane,

You were my best friend since before high school. I can't believe what you have done lately though; you're not the same person, or a better person. Once we were brothers, but this morning you raped me, and threatened to do the same to my son, your godson Carl. How could you do that brother? I'm leaving you plenty of supplies here, just please don't go back to the farm! I am leaving you this truck, but the fuel will be in a gas can that will be at the end of the long dirt road. Though you brutally fucked me, I won't do the same, though I won't be easy on you. I shall miss you brother, maybe one day when this hell hole of a crisis ends….

Rick Grimes

Satisfied, he joined Carl outside and tried to figure out where they were going to do this. Settling on burnt out section of the building, Rick backed the truck up as much as possible. Before getting out, he reset the mileage meter, making it even more difficult for Shane to find his way back. He nodded at Carl, who stepped forward and grabbed hold of the ropes restraining his limbs.

"Okay, Shane, You know how this works. You make too much noise, and you'll attract walkers. So If I were you I wouldn't fight to much." He spoke in a firm authoritative voice. Shane cringed, and growled out something but being gagged, Rick couldn't make it out.

"Nod if you understand" Rick said with an edge to his voice.

For a few seconds, it appeared Shane wasn't going to cooperate, and then he gave a small nod.

Carefully, the drug Shane out of the pickup bed, and wrapped his arms around a post of the building and did the same to his ankles, tying them to a floor joist. Looking at Shane's genitals, they looked rather red. Looking up at the sky, there were no clouds, so it seemed the redness, was actually a sun burn since he wasn't wearing anything below his waist.

"Dad?" Carl asked, not bothering to keep his voice down," do think this is going to hurt him much, you know, since he's never had a dick in his ass?" he asked smiling.

Shane jerked his head up, looked around at them, with raised eyebrows, panic in his eyes.

"This won't be the first time that someone has had the dick in his ass." Rick looked down at Carl, then over to Shane, watching his face turning red.

"How do you kn—"he cut himself off, and looked up at his dad, cocking his head to the side.

Rick nodded once, feeling himself getting hard.

Shane's eyes pleaded with Rick, but it did no good, and he hung his head.

"Carl, I'm going to go first with him. Then it'll be your turn with him. Once done, I'm going to…" Rick glanced around, trying to figure out how to say it, but in the end, he came out with it." I'm going to get him off once more, for old times' sake" he finished, completely serious.

Turning back around Shane gazed at him with a troubled look. Eyebrows raised, he studied Rick, wondering Rick didn't know what, but it didn't matter.

"Stand outside, Carl." Rick said, undoing his pants.

"Dad, I want to watch." Carl pleaded, his fly already undone, hand in his pants.

Rick hesitated, mouth opening to say no, but instead, he shrugged, and dropped his pants. He had not had time to put any on. Carl was suddenly behind him, looking straight down at his cock.

"It's not that curved, Dad." Said Carl, after looking closer at his dick, then meeting his eye.

Rick chuckled, ruffled his hair and began to move forward. Without warning, Carl grabbed onto his dick, and guided it to Shane's ass. Gently pushing Carl aside, halted with his dick pressing onto Shane's entrance, but waited until Shane turned his head, eye's glaring. The glare was it took for Rick. He had planned to make this easy on Shane, but seeing the hate in his eyes, he abandoned the plan. Biting his lip, he shoved it in all the way to the base. Shane let out a muffled scream, clamping down with his ass cheeks.

"That's it, much better. You know," sneered Rick between thrusts" the tighter you squeeze onto my curved uncut cock, the better it feels for me." He finished, pulling out all the way, and ramming it back in, eliciting another muffled scream. Rick felt Carl reach between his legs to cup his nuts.

"I like your hairy balls Dad." Said Carl, from behind him.

Laughing, Rick ruffled his hair, and went back to pounding his dick into Shane, all the while Carl was feeling every inch of Rick he could. He started to slow, feeling a tightening in his nuts. It wouldn't be long until he came.

"Carl, want to feel something neat?" he asked him, looking around. He grabbed one of Carl's hands and placed it under his nuts, pressing into the bulge that was the tube that released seamen from his nuts, and into the shaft of his penis.

"Keep pressing, when I cum you'll feel it contract and spasm." he paused, closing his eyes as his orgasm built into its climax, "and it feels good for me too." He winked down at Carl

"Here we go," he said, voice shaky, hips thrusting erratically, until he shot his load into Shane's ass with one final slam. As he came down from his high, he leaned forward, resting his forehead on Shane's back.

"Neat!" said Carl, making Rick jump. Smiling lazily, he pulled out, and cum came dribbling out of Shane and onto the floor. Rick looked at him, and was surprised to see Shane had enjoyed himself. Squatting, he scooted underneath Shane, startling him.

"Why did you have to do this Shane? I loved you, brother!" Rick whispered to Shane, so quietly Carl couldn't hair. Rick watched as Carl stepped forward and out of his pants, walking up to Shane's back end. Fascinated, Rick watched as Carl stroked his own uncut smaller cock, and placed it at Shane's entrance. For a 13 year old boy, he was surprised at Carl's size. Only a bit longer than five inches, he wondered what his final length would be. Smiling sadly, he looked down at his own. Just a tad over seven inches, Carl would probably bigger than him. Pubes were pretty sparse, and the head was a darker tanned color, and finally with a rather small nut sack. With one hand, he reached up and took hold of Carl's dick, guiding it into the whole like he did for him, and the other hand went to Shane's cock, which was hard and leaking copious amounts of precum.

"Feel his warmth Carl, I've slickened him up for you. Have it him." Rick said, as Carl pushed inside Shane. Knowing it wouldn't take much for Carl to cum; he went to work on Shane, blowing him from underneath. Carl, gasped, then whimpered, and finally began moving in and out.

"How does his ass feel Carl?" Rick said, pumping Shane's dick.

"Oh, Dad," he said shakily.

Rick smiled softly, and looked up at Shane, who was no longer looking mad. Eyebrows crinkled, he pleaded silently for Rick to pull down his gag. Showing Shane a knife he had right by his dick, he nodded, and pulled the gag down.

"Rick, "he whispered too softly for Carl to hear. Leaning upward, he kissed his lips softly, still stroking his cock.

"Dad, I'm gunna cum," Carl said voice high. Rick's kiss turned into a smile, which Shane shared.

"Suck me." Shane croaked, indicating he was there.

Nodding, Rick wrapped his lips around the head of Shane's cock, and almost instantly tasted the hot and salty liquid shooting out of Shane's dick. At the same time, Carl let out a grunt, and his legs locked. Reaching through his legs, Rick forced a finger into Carl's ass, making him groan in a straggled cry came as "Dad" that was almost a sob. All three of them were breathing hard, and when Carl pulled out, a mixture of both of their cum dripped onto the floor.

"Thanks Rick." Shane whispered again, but with real sincerity.

"You can't come back with us Shane." He said emerging from underneath him.

Hanging his head, he nodded eyes watery. Standing up straight, he walked around to Carl who was leaning in the open doorway, his clothing still down on the floor. Amazingly, Carl was still hard. He had a lazy smile when their eyes met. Rick rolled his eyes, and buttoned up his own clothes. He started gathering everything they had to take back when he heard a grunt behind him. Whirling around, he was further amazed as Carl was once again fucking Shane. Standing there, he watched, as Carl's bare white ass pounded Shane again, with almost the same amount of urgency as before. Swiftly walking up behind Carl, he once again pushed his finger in to Carl's ass. With this much better position, he was able to accurately stimulate Carl's prostate gland, and he came instantly. Shane was looking over his shoulder, and ass Carl put his down on Shane's back again, Shane raised his eyebrows at Rick, with a bit of humor. Smiling, Carl got dressed and they made their way to the small car.

"I'll be right back." He told Carl, making his way back to Shane. He untied Shane except for the hands, gave him the note, and ran back to the car. Once in, Carl and he drove off. Just as they turned onto the road, he was able to see Shane waving at them from the door of the building. Rick sighed, and he almost broke down, but looking over at Carl he had to show strength.


End file.
